Zane the Emo Pikachu
by PrincessKairi129
Summary: A story of a stereotypical emo Pikachu who falls in love with a hyper-active rare Pikachu.
1. Prologue

A small tapping sound could be heard as the little yellow Pikachu ran out of the shop carring a bottle of ketchup in it's mouth. The store keepers were yelling, furious that the little pokemon escaped. Zane, the cute little Pikachu with a tuff of hair over his left eye ran into the forest in which he lived. The Viridian Forest was perfect size for this hyper little guy and he made his nest deep in a tree hollow. He was still young, but his parents had been killed by a flock of wild Fearow when he was just a baby. He had many friends to play with and was known throughout the forest as the troublemaker. His best friend Rage, another Pikachu, was often by his side. But Zane hadn't seen Rage today. He brought the ketchup bottle to the door of his friend's tree and scratched on it lightly. An older female Pikachu answered.

"Hello Zane," she had a beautiful voice. "Rage doesn't want to play today. He's had a bit of a bad day."

"A bit! Mom look at me!" A small Raichu wandered over to the door. Zane dropped the ketchup bottle and gasped.

"Rage? What happened to you!" He ran over to his side. Rage lifted up his paw and scratched Zane across his right eye. Zane fell backwards and stared at the angry Raichu shocked.

"Stay away from me Zane!" His mother gasped.

"Rage! Go to your room!" Rage glared at his mom.

"I don't wanna be friends anymore!" he yelled as he ran off. Tears ran down Zane's cheeks as he ran out of the tree hollow and into his own, leaving the ketchup behind and didn't talk to anyone for weeks.


	2. Chapter 1: Mononoke

The now older Pikachu opened his eyes and stretched out his body, yawning. He stood and combed his claws through the now longer tuft of hair over his left eye. He shook his body, waking himself up for the day. Zane made his way over to his storage area, where he kept all of his bottles of ketchup. He almost had a heart attack as he realized he was out of his favorite treat.

"No... I didn't want to go out today!" He slammed his head against the wall of the stump. He poked his head out of the stump and looked around. Good, no ones around. As he hopped out of the little hole he was hit with a small shock.

"Well, if it isn't the forest loser. Finally coming out of your sanctuary?" Zane rolled his eyes and sighed as he turned around to face his long time rival.

"What do you want, Rage?" His voice was uncaring.

"How about a battle?" A smirk appeared on the small Raichu's face. The two Pigeottos on either side of him laughed.

"He can't take you, Rage!" Kyreen, the Pigeotto on the left, said.

"No one can." Soto, the one on the right glared at Zane.

"Back off... I could destroy you two in one shot if I really wanted to." Zane glared right back. The two Pidgeotto jump back.

"Zane, it's not a fight with them, it's just us. To see who's stronger."

"I really don't care, Rage. I just wanna get my ketchup and go back to bed." Rage smirked.

"So, you're saying I'm stronger?"

"I didn't say that!" Zane's cheeks began to spark. The two Pidgeotto flew off to a nearby tree as Zane ran for Rage. He slammed into the belly of the small Raichu. Rage grabbed onto Zane and pushed him down then jumped onto him. Zane growled. "Get off of me!"

"Oh, so scary." He smirked as he pinned the Pikachu to the ground. "Give up?"

"Never!" He struggled to get up but couldn't get through Rage's grip. Then Rage felt a terrible stinging pain in his tail and yelped as he jumped off of Zane and swung his tail powerfully, knocking the orange ball of fluff into a tree.

"Who are you?" Rage glared. Zane used this moment to tackle Rage and pin him to the ground. Rage cringed as Zane began building up electricity. "Okay! Okay! You win!"

"No. Not until you agree to leave me alone!"

"Okay!" Zane got up and Rage ran off, followed by Kyreen and Soto. Zane turned to the orange ball of fluff, who was now dusting herself off.

"A girl!?" Zane looked shocked. The rare, orange Pikachu looked up surprised.

"Oh, hi!" She smiled and ran over to him. "I'm Mononoke." She flipped her long tuft of hair with her paw as she looked at him. Zane's eye twitched as he watched the girly actions of the new Pikachu. "Well... What's your name?" She crossed her arms, which Zane noticed had strange fishnet sleeves on them. He also noticed her tail, which had a strange white wrap around it.

"What's with... your items?" Zane asked, with a loss for words. Mononoke looked down at her arms.

"Well... This is my ninja gear!" She said happily.

"Nin...ja? What on earth is this ninja...?"

"Me! I'm a ninja!" She smiled bigger, then gasped. "But- You can't tell anybody!" Zane shook his head, very confused.

"Um... Okay." He turned and began walking away.


End file.
